Cheaters!
by Adilic
Summary: Claidi and Winter's husbands are big, fat cheaters! The only logical thing to do would be to get drunk! Warning, contains femme slash and booze. ANGSTY! BROKEN HEARTS! SOBBING! TANTRUMS! THE WHOLE SHABANG!


Title: Cheaters

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own this situation, not the Claidi Journols. That's it. I don't really have anything clever or witty to say... is depressed

Summary: Winter and Claidi's husbands are bug fat cheaters! So, the only logical thing to do would be get drunk!

Warning: Contains some femme slash, suggestive comments, impaired judgement, and lots and lots of booze. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Flamers are welcomed. But be warned. You flame my story, I flame your house!

This is dedicated to Sedge ('cause she told me to get off my lazy ass and post this) and Liz, aka Paddikins, and amazing, dedicated author, who I am proud to say I beta for!

Now, on with the story!

* * *

When Claidi entered Winter's room for their weekly tea and scones get together, she could tell something was wrong. Maybe it was in the way that the mirror (one of Winter Raven's most prized and definitely most used items) was shattered and laying on the floor far away from it's home on the west wall. Or how the cart previously laden with tea and all sorts of baked goodies that Claidi had been looking rather forward too were ground into the rug and splashed on the walls. Or how subtly the doorman at the entrance to Winter's grand chateau simply stated, "Mistress is in a mood." 

Winter herself was draped all woe begotten over her silk-covered bed, crying and moaning, and occasionally punching a pillow.

When she saw Claidi, she sat up abruptly and wiped her eyes fiercely.

"He cheated, Claidi!" she shrieked. "He dared to cheat on me with that slut Nemian! That son of a graff Ngarbo!"

"Oh, Winter," Claidi cooed pityingly. "I'm so sorry."

"Why? Did you sleep with him too?" She was practically spitting acid now.

"Winter don't be stupid." The distressed Princess let out another howl.

"Was this how you felt? When you caught Argul and that oaf Blurf having--"

Claidi cut her off stiffly. "Argul and I have and open marriage." The look on her face was a pained one, which she wasn't hiding too well.

Winter rolled over on her stomach on the bed and leaned on her elbows so she could see Claidi better. "Please. Don't pretend to be content with that. The only reason you stay with him and the Hulta is because he's done so much for you and you feel that you owe him." She snorted in disgust, her tears dried.

"I _love_ him!" gasped Claidi.

"Well, yeah, maybe there's a bit of that too…." Claidi righted a chair that had been thrown to the ground, and she sat in it, ignoring it's lack of one arm that Winter had probably torn off during her tantrum earlier.

"Well at least my husband didn't cheat on me with an air headed okk like Nemian." At these words Winter threw herself down and continued her mourning and pillow abusing.

After several minutes, many soothing words, and much more swearing on Winter's part, she finally was able to pull herself together again and look at her friend of two years. She sniffled.

"I'm not staying with him. Ngarbo, I mean, I'm leaving him. I don't want what you and Argul have--"

Cut off again. "Don't judge my marriage just because yours isn't working out." Winter could see a lot of silent fury and old resentment boiling under Claidi's skin, and was relieved to know that she wasn't the cause of most of it. Winter sighed.

"What a sorry pair we are."

"Indeed," muttered a calm (for the moment) Claidi.

"I think we need something a little stronger than tea," mused Winter as she sat up and crossed to the door.

"I agree," a grinning Claidi chirped.

And so, Winter called for some booze, and the friends proceeded to get sloshed.

"Men," Winter slurred twenty minutes and some of her finest alcohol later, "are pigs. I hate 'em all!" She almost fell off her perch on her bed from giggling, but Claidi sitting next to her caught her by the elbow.

"We should shoot them all." Claidi was almost as inebriated as Winter.

"And then there will be a planet of women! We can call it… Women Planet!" They cackled and brayed with laughter.

Then Winter realized something. She would try to focus her eye's on Claidi's eyes while they talked but they just wouldn't stay there. First, her gaze would travel down to her lips, venture past her neck, and then finally rest on her chest. And try as she might, Winter could not tear her eyes away from those breasts.

_Those fine, perky breasts. _Winter amended in her mind. Shaking her head to dislodge all thoughts of Claidi and co., Winter grasped for a more appropriate thing to concentrate on.

"Chylombian fizzer's all gone," she peered down at the bottle in her hand. "You got any more of that special wine we got from Hanlorin?"

"Nope, sorry," said a very red in the face Claidi. "It was a small bottle!" she added defensively as she saw Winter's pout.

"I really wanted some," the girl griped, "and it was expensive to boot!" Winter declared, still trying to avoid looking at an oblivious Claidi's breasts.

_Damn her and her fine, perky, damn breasts…. _Winter lamented inside her mind.

"Mmm," the blue eyed girl smiled, "I can still taste it in my mouth."

That broke everything for Winter. She leapt forward, grabbed Claidi's astonished face with both hands and smashed her lips over hers. Winter didn't know what had come over her. Actually, she did. It was a combination of heartache, alcohol, and simple lust. Claidi apparently felt the same way. She didn't push her companion away and responded most enthusiastically to the kiss. Well, now it was kisses. She hadn't stopped when it deepened, and didn't pull away when Winter finally got what she wanted.

_Those fine, perky, damn breasts!_


End file.
